


All I heard was, "It'll be funny," and then we were in jail

by klainebabygirl



Category: Glee
Genre: First Meeting, Jail, M/M, One Shot, klaine flirting, sassy Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainebabygirl/pseuds/klainebabygirl
Summary: Blaine get himself and some friends thrown in jail with an unlikely cell mate.





	All I heard was, "It'll be funny," and then we were in jail

"I cannot fucking believe I'm sitting in jail with you people. Hey! Hey, fatso! I shouldn't be here, for God's sake! I don't even know what the hell happened!"  
The amount of complete, unrestrained venom in the voice currently yelling at the jail guards was undeniable, and Blaine Anderson was 100% certain that if they weren't all in handcuffs, the pale, beautiful, brunette boy would have strangled him and their cellmates to death.  
It was a bit of a long story, but essentially, a college prank had gone wrong. Extremely wrong.  
And now a guilty Blaine, his three friends, and the boy that none of them knew were all paying for it in a jail cell.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but please for the love of God, shut your face the fuck up," Sebastian Smythe asked in exaggeratedly slow tones from his corner of the cell, as if the brunette was mentally slow on the uptake. "We get it. We know you had nothing to do with it, because we don't know who the fuck you are. So just shut up and wait to talk to the cops because yelling at people who couldn't care less about your innocence isn't going to help a single goddamn thing," Sebastian sneered. 

In response, the hot brunette rolled his eyes and flounced against the bars of the cell, shaking his handcuffs around in annoyance again before seeming to give up.  
"Whatever. Who the fuck are you all anyway and what did you do to get us locked up in here?" Stranger Boy asked. 

Blaine decided to seize the opportunity to talk to the pretty guy.  
"I'm Blaine Anderson, and these are my friends, Sebastian, Puck, and Sam. And we're here because... you know that horse statue on the quad? With the open mouth?" Blaine asked, biting his lip. 

The boy raised his eyebrow and half nodded in acknowledgment, jumping slightly when a cop yelled at another loud-mouthed criminal in custody to shut up.  
"Okay, well, um... we kind of decided to like... put some fireworks in the horse's mouth and shoot them off, but it went bad when the fireworks didn't go off and caught fire instead and the fire started burning those bushes around the statue and that big tree and then the cops came and the fire department and you were just standing there close to us watching and... yeah. They thought you were involved so they took you in too. Sorry, by the way," Blaine finished.  
The guy nodded slowly. "Okay then. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Your idea was stupid as fuck and I hope the school sues all four of your dipshit asses."  
Sebastian laughed out loud at that. "Thanks a mil, pal."  
Kurt nodded briskly. "I'm losing valuable study time because of you and your fucking fireworks." 

Puck barked a laugh. "Dude. You actually study? I'm just here for the girls. They don't come like this in Ohio." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And the arson possibilities too, obviously." 

Puck grinned. "Troublemaker is my middle name." 

Blaine nudged Sam, who hadn't said a word since they'd been shoved into the cell, with his knee. "Sorry, Sam. I know this was mostly Puck, Seb and my idea. We'll make sure to tell the cops that."

Sam shrugged as much as one could with your hands locked behind your back.  
"I went along with it and I helped. I did as much as you three. I'm just worried what my parents are going to say if we get in, like, serious trouble. I can barely afford school here as it is."

Blaine nodded in understanding before glancing over at Kurt again. He had leaned his head back against the cold metal bars resignedly and was staring out at the hustle and bustle of the New York City police department. Judging by his expensive-looking clothes and haughty but scared attitude, this was a building Kurt'd never seen the inside of before. 

"So, Kurt. What are you studying?"  
Blaine asked in a weak attempt at conversation.  
Kurt flicked his gaze to Blaine momentarily before glaring at the people walking around outside the bars again, as if jealous of their freedom.  
"Fashion and performing arts." 

Blaine smiled; he'd found some common ground. "I love performing too! I'm in musical studies though instead of full-out performing arts. I'm really not much of an actor, but I love to sing," he said happily.

Kurt smiled wanly and opened his mouth to respond before Sebastian snickered loudly in the corner.  
"I hate to butt in, but what kind of men do you like, Kurtie dearest?"  
Kurt looked affronted. "Not guys like you, that's for sure."  
Sebastian grimaced. "I wasn't asking for me, shortie. I can tell Blaine, here, on the other hand, digs your bitchy attitude and weird girl leggings," Sebastian said, referencing the very tight leopard print pants Kurt was wearing, which he'd paired with a soft looking, skin-hugging black t shirt tucked into the pants, shiny combat boots, a belt, and leopard print ascot. Blaine thought Kurt's arms looked positively amazing in that shirt, and the pants looked awesome too, and really, his whole outfit was perfect, so Sebastian was right. But honestly, it wasn't surprising considering he and Blaine had known one another since they were freshmen at Dalton Academy; Sebastian had a perfect grasp of Blaine's taste.  
This didn't stop Blaine from blushing bright red under the sharp, inquisitive look Kurt turned on him.  
"Maybe... maybe I'd be interested in him too, if Blaine," Kurt emphasized 'Blaine' with slight distaste like it was a bad word, "hadn't gotten me stuck in a jail cell." And with that final statement, Kurt turned away from Blaine, Sebastian, and their friends and ignored them all pointedly until the cops finally came over to interrogate them.  
The police took them out of the cell and removed their handcuffs one by one in rapid succession for questioning, and, after Kurt's turn, he wasn't delivered back to the cell. Instead, he had obviously been set free. Blaine and his friends could see as Kurt was handed back a sealed plastic bag with his phone and wallet in it along with a sleek black blazer, which he draped carefully over his arm after he'd inspected it for damages.  
Kurt stood by the exit and glanced back at the cell and its occupants for a brief second before pushing the door open and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and Orange Is The New Black was on, so there you go, kids. Enjoy :)


End file.
